Breaking News
by Yami Flo
Summary: Kasumi breaks the status quo in Nerima in a most unexpected way.


**For an old Springkink prompt I wrote years ago but never posted otherwhere: Ranma 1/2, Kasumi/?- growing up/moving out; "I'm pregnant."**

Character(s)/Pairing: Kasumi/? (ah ah, you'll need to read to find out ^^)

Summary: Kasumi breaks the status quo in Nerima in a most unexpected way.

* * *

This time, Kasumi decided as she read the result for the tenth times in less than one hour, she was definitely breaking the status quo. Well, she finally decided after taking a deep breath, it probably was for the best. And it was about time, too.

Pregnant, of all the things which could happen, wasn't the worse, but it would certainly stir some things up.

Tendô Kasumi was a very proper girl. Oh, certainly, this child – her child – was conceived out of wedlock, and the father didn't know yet, but the oldest Tendô girl had grown up as a very decent woman.

She had taken care of her father and sisters after their momma's death, cooking for them, taking care of their house and garden, cantoning herself to the role of a peaceful housekeeper and staying at home instead of pursuing her dream and continuing her studies and finding a nice boyfriend that would eventually become a dutiful husband.

She had resigned herself to her fate. That's it, until their father announced that an old friend of him was coming with his son and that a young boy cursed to transform into a girl when splashed with cold water entered their previously quite normal life.

And, as they had soon discovered, whereas Ranma came, _interesting times_ were sure to follow.

Life had organized itself in Nerima after the Saotome's arrival, the numerous adventures of Ranma and the multitude of fiancé(e)s and/or over-powerful and far too often megalomaniac, vindictive or variably insane martial artists.

And that was the problem. Four years later, things were still at the same point. Ranma wasn't cured, he wasn't married, he still had rivals and fiancées chasing him around and things weren't exactly calming down. Everyone had fallen into a role they weren't leaving anymore.

It was awfully sad, in a way. The Nerima Wrecking Crew needed to grow up, but in a way, totally refused to.

Perhaps it was the main reason why she had chosen to live her own life in secret. Sure, for everyone, she was still the good, patient, smiling young woman who wasn't a threat for anyone and always greeted you politely.

But away from home, she truly was a woman with need and hopes. And that lead her to find someone she could rely on and, dares she say it, loves. And she had found the perfect soulmate.

Funny how no one ever noticed for them two. Then again, they were pretty much minor characters in this insane story's that was the Saotome/Tendô's life.

Well, soon they would learn. She couldn't keep it a secret. She needed to be wed soon. She would also need her own house as soon as possible. As much as she loved her family house, it certainly wasn't a good place to raise a baby presently, with Happôsai running around as well as Mr. Saotome, who she didn't see like a good role model, or Ranma's rivals and fiancées with destructives' entrances.

She thought deeply about that as she made her way toward the main room of the house. A faint smile adorned her lips as she did so. Her family looked at her funnily as she entered the living room and sat at the table. Now was the time; she couldn't go back.

Closing her eyes as to not see the damages, she simply stated: "I'm pregnant." And so she waited for the choked sounds of shock and disbelief, the breezing sounds of air hardly sucked in, the endless questioning and the threats toward the 'evil fiend who had dared to defile his precious baby'.

She barely held back her snort. Her father was entirely too predictable about this kind of things. He would feel obligated to rip at anyone trying to hurt one of his 'babies'. Never mind the fact Kasumi was in love, perfectly happy with her boyfriend, suffering from no injuries or emotional trauma and notwithstanding the fact that dear little Akane almost suffered worse fates half of the time.

And over the noises produced by her family, she also tried to hear the sound of a fall from a tree and hyperventilating from the future daddy.

Poor dear old Konatsu; he was such a sensitive man…

 **End**

* * *

 _Check out my AO3 account for recent fics._ **  
**


End file.
